


Do You Know How To Dance?

by Rakan_the_Charmer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Almost Kiss, Comfort Reading, Dancing, Festivals, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakan_the_Charmer/pseuds/Rakan_the_Charmer
Summary: Rakan notices a (particularly handsome) man standing by his lonesome in the festival and decides that he just HAS TO invite him to dance. Rakan finds himself drawn to this man though, perhaps there is a bit more behind that imposing figure...?
Relationships: Rakan/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Do You Know How To Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a little while since I've done some writing, so I decided to give just a short fanfic a shot. Trying to find character voices and all that, you know?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Rakan knew that he had caught the beast of a man off guard with his question, what with suddenly jumping in front of him and all that… but what was life without a few surprises, right?

“Name’s Rakan, perhaps you heard of me,” Rakan gave a wink, the festival music and sound of laughter in the background as people had the time of their lives tonight. It was a party! Once he saw someone sitting out, he just knew he had to invite him along. _ The man being so handsome was also another reason _ Rakan mused to himself as he extended his hand.

“Can’t say I have,” the man replied, his gruff voice replied as he brushed away Rakan’s hand, a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and something else(?) on his face. However, he didn’t tell Rakan to go away, nor did he walk away himself… which meant that Rakan still had a chance! He just had to make sure he didn’t blow it (which he never does, obviously).

“Well, now you have! Battle dancer, charmer, the handsomest bird around, among other things,” Rakan gave him a wink before continuing, “And I just happened to notice that you were standing there with a bit of a dumbstruck look on your face, all alone, so I figured you could use a partner to dance with!”

“Aren’t you a vastayan? I thought that your kind aren’t usually so upfront about all of this,” Sett gave a general indication towards the scenery behind Rakan. Humans and vastayans were having a good time freely underneath the night sky. Music, laughter, and the smell of delicious food wafted throughout the whole village.

“Aren’t you also a vastayan…?” Rakan tilted his head, looking the man up and down (lingering a bit on the toned stomach that the man’s open jacket revealed). Sure enough, he looked like a wolverine vastayan to him, albeit a bit more so on the human side of things.

“I’m a half-blood, so what?” He glared at Rakan in what seemed a defensive manner.

“So… what’s your name?” Rakan shot him a grin when the man was caught off guard once more. Guessing by the severity of the reaction, Rakan could gather that he was not used to being caught off guard.

“...Sett.” Sett answered after a long beat, looking Rakan over a few times. Rakan stood there openly, happy to be looked over.

“See something you like,” Rakan teased as he noticed Sett’s gaze a bit longer on Rakan’s face, to which he gave a wink and a charming smirk. Sett’s face flushed a bit and he looked aside as if something caught his interest, scratching the back of his neck.

“Anyways, no, I don’t know how to dance,” Sett responded to Rakan’s initial question without looking at him.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything!” Rakan smiled warmly and held out his hand once more to Sett. This time, Sett didn’t brush it away, but just looked at Rakan like he was trying to figure him out. He seemed to be weighing something in his mind, before he shrugged his shoulders.

“Sure, I could use the exercise,” Sett gave half of a laugh, to which Rakan laughed along with him. Rakan felt a sense of happiness wash over him as Sett grabbed his hand, feeling a calloused palm embrace his own.  _ A construction worker or maybe a fighter, perhaps? _

“It’s real simple to dance here, all of you have to do is spin a lot with someone,” Rakan pointed towards the other people dancing who were doing the same. It was like a flowing rainbow of characters that spun around the bonfire, laughing and having a good time. Rakan puffed his chest with pride at his handiwork, turning to look back to Sett.

“Right, now keep your hand up here,” Rakan indicated as he raised Sett’s arm to a fair distance above Rakan’s head (which, to note, was not even close to being above Sett’s head) as he began to spin slowly. He let his quills catch the fire light, their orange glow was like a morning sun as he spun around once, twice, three times before coming to a stop. “If we do that a few times, they won’t be able to keep their eyes off two handsome guys like us,” Rakan laughed as he looked over to the group that were being very obvious in looking at the two of them.

Sett was looking away from him, looking into somewhere in the distance. Rakan could make a bit of a flush painting his cheeks. As if on queue, as Rakan noticed this, Sett’s legs tumbled out from underneath him from a misstep and nearly brought Rakan onto the ground with him. Rakan, who was light on his feet, braced himself to push back, but he was suddenly grabbed by Sett’s arms and it led into a swooping motion as Sett leaned over Rakan.

“Sorry, are you alright?” Sett said with worry as he looked down on Rakan, who was currently very much enjoying the feeling of Sett’s arms around his back. Rakan wrapped his arms around the back of Sett’s neck and kept them there as he focused his gaze right into Sett’s. The two of them locked eyes, Rakan feeling himself getting lost in Sett’s gaze. Rakan felt a sense of warmth blossom in his chest at the gaze. It seemed so gentle and confident, but there was something undeniable behind those eyes. Rakan could feel his heart speeding up, if even just a little bit.

“Are those two going to kiss?” a voice popped out from the crowd, seemingly breaking Sett’s stupor as he straightened them up at a speed that Rakan felt was at least half his own. Sett coughed awkwardly as he glared in the direction of the voice.

“You’re a great dancer for it being your first time, you know,” Rakan said at last, giving Sett a friendly punch to his a-lot-bigger-than-average bicep.

“Is that your attempt at making me feel better?” Sett grumbled as he looked down at Rakan.

“Not at all! If I wanted to make you feel better, well, I know a few ways,” Rakan gave a wiggle of the eyebrow, “But really, you did great! We got the audience watching us and you even turned that stumble into a very  _ enticing _ move.”

“W-well, uhh,” Sett mumbled and had trouble looking at him. Rakan by now knew that he did this when he was embarrassed. Rakan let Sett take his time to cool off as he looked off. There were a lot of stalls here, so many different foods… Rakan felt his mouth watering. When was the last time he had chocolate? Did they have it here? Rakan hadn’t seen it before he got distracted with dancing, but it would be nice. Speaking of which, did Sett like chocolate? Rakan knew there were a number of people who hadn’t had it before. Sett looked like he was able to eat a lot, so maybe he was actually a food lover?

“Want to grab a bite to eat,” Sett asked finally, snapping Rakan out of his thoughts.

“Food!” Rakan exclaimed happily as he ran off the dance grounds ahead of Sett and waved for him to catch up, “Let’s take a look everywhere, okay! Especially for chocolate, we have to find chocolate. Have you ever had chocolate before?”

“I have,” Sett nodded with a perplexed expression on his face as he looked at Rakan. It was like he was caught off guard, but shrugged his shoulders and sported a half-grin as he walked after him.

“Chocolate cake?” Rakan asked, or rather mumbled, curiously, looking up at Sett as he stuffed his mouth full of Glowberry Cake, causing his cheeks to glow with a blue-ish hue. “Is that like cake, but chocolate?”

“Yeah, some Piltoverian brought some over and sold them for a high price. My Mama was so happy when she took a bite of it though, so it was worth every penny,” Sett grinned as he thought back on the incident, leaving Rakan to fantasize about how a chocolate cake might taste.

“Do you eat a lot of good food?” Rakan asked, tilting his head curiously. Rakan usually ate a lot of party and festival food (he was prone to making every village a party when he visited it), so he had a variety of food from good to bad to just impossible to explain.

“Ah, I work hard at the construction sites, albeit nothin’ beats my Mama’s cooking,'' Sett looked away from Rakan as he said that, his body tense compared to when he was talking about his Mama earlier. “What about you? You look like you get around a lot, but I imagine you miss your Mama’s cooking, right?”

“I do,” Rakan nodded without hesitation, thinking back on her. It had been a long while since Rakan last saw her, “But she was killed along with my entire village by the humans.”

Sett seemed at a lost for words and Rakan could see him trying to think of a reply. Rakan felt bad for saying something like that out of nowhere. He was supposed to be the party, what would he do if he went around spoiling it? Rakan was about to say something when he felt Sett pat his back.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sett said, letting his calloused palm run up and down Rakan’s back. Rakan found comfort in the sensation and leaned back into it, letting himself indulge in the memories. “Why do you hang around humans then?”

“Not all humans are bad,” Rakan sighed as he thought of all the smiling faces he met across his journeys. Some initially thought of him as a monster, some gave him disgusting looks, but each of them had that spark of life down in them that Rakan knew he could dance with. “The only way to stop all of this is for them to understand vastayans. If I went around hating and fighting them, it would only go to cause more blood to spill.”

Sett was looking right at Rakan with an unreadable look on his face, to which Rakan just shrugged in response, “But anyways, I know a great stall up ahead that has the most AMAZING thing! Get this, it’s a fish… but also an apple! Man, I love food.”

“Thanks, Rakan,” Sett mumbled under his breath as he continued to follow him. Rakan had no idea what Sett was thanking him for, but he shot him some finger guns anyways.


End file.
